Tomoko
by MeggyMegz
Summary: Priestess. A woman who presides over religious rites. But, is she a true priestess? [R&R, no flames.]
1. Chapter 1

A woman sitting in a flower feild played her wooden flute. Her long black hair down and long pieces of her hair in the front in a pony tail that was basically ribbon and bells. She wore a white, red, and pink kimono. Kikyo walked towards her and sat down to watch the sunset."You're powers are amazing, Tomoko. I wonder why your grandfather gave me the jewel." She said  
The woman, supposively named Tomoko, put her flute down.  
"I guess its because you were better and stronger. I must say, you are better than me. So, I am not jealous." She said  
"I don't know what to say. I do not think I am better than you. You once held the jewel shard and took very good care of it." Kikyo said "But I'll take better care"  
"Kikyo, must you always be so rude?" Tomoko asked standing up and playing her flute again.  
"Get out of my pressence. Now." Kikyo practically yelled  
_I cannot deal with this woman anymore. She has no heart and I am ashamed to call her a miko._ Tomoko thought as she left to go back to her village.  
-----  
Yes, this is very short. I made Kikyo a snob because she is one literally! Tomoko is my charrie, if you DIDN'T know. Tomoko, in the rest of the chapters, will not be that serious because if you haven't noticed Megz + Serious Death. xD So yeah. sings 'Shake Your Bootay, Shake your bootay, yeah yeah!' - MEGZNESSNESSNESSITIESNESS

New A/N:  
I made this a long time ago. xD I don't really like it, but oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

"You must die!" Kikyo said, shooting an arrow but missing Inuyasha again  
"Dangit Kikyo! STOP!" Inuyasha yelled as Kikyo ran towards him  
You see, Inuyasha was fighting Naraku until Kikyo showed up. She overheard Inuyasha saying he liked Kagome, thus making her very angry and knocking Kagome out when Inuyasha was fighting Naraku. Naraku told Kikyo she could finish this fight, because Kikyo turned to his side (A/N: That little clay of a woman starts mumbling stuff until I notice there are readers (YOU!) Sorry... back with the story... wheezes). Inuyasha was carrying Kagome on his shoulder while running. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. An arrow came flying out of a bush and almost hit Kikyo.  
"Darn. I missed. Oh well." A woman said appearing out of the bushes. She had long black hair that was down and long pieces of her hair in the front in a pony tail that was basically ribbon and bells. She wore a white, red, and pink kimono.

"I'm surprised your still alive." Kikyo said  
"I'm surprised your dead, Kikyo. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The girl said  
"Well, To-To. It has." Kikyo said  
"Your supposed to be dead Kikyo. Stay in hell." The girl said shaking her head  
"No. I'm staying on earth as long as I can." Kikyo yelled, shooting an arrow  
The girl grinned, laughed, and caught the arrow in her hand.  
"Your aim is lacking, Ki-ki." The girl laughed  
"Oh be quiet! Aren't you dead yet!" Kikyo asked  
"No, I'm alive and young. The last time I saw you was fifty years ago. I suppose that was when you died." The girl said sitting down  
"Your right. But-"  
"But nothing! Kikyo, why did you-" Inuyasha asked until the girl interrupted  
"Betray you? Hah. Thats a simple answer. She betrayed you because she clearly knows- heck, everyone knows- that you fell inlove with her reincarnation." The girl laughed  
"Who are you to talk?" Inuyasha asked  
"Kikyo, we must go." Naraku said  
"Yes, okay." Kikyo said walking towards Naraku and disappeared  
"You must come to my village. I have a special powder that girl can have so she can actually live to see another day." The girl said picking Kagome up bridal style "Get the rest of your group. They may stay at my hut."

00000000  
It took them all two hours. One hour for Inuyasha to get Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, and another for them to get there. Once they were there, they all looked at a huge hut, which was the girls. She told them to sit down and gave them tea.  
"The girl is resting. She will wake up in a day or two." She said sipping her tea "Oh, goodness gracious! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Tomoko"  
"Hello, Tomoko! I'm Shippo!" Shippo smiled and sipped some tea  
"I am Mir-" Miroku said until Sango covered his mouth  
"He's Miroku. I'm Sango." Sango said nodding  
"I already know Inuyasha. No need to be introduced." Tomoko said with her head turned to Inuyasha, who was sitting alone on the left side  
"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked  
"I'll tell you when the time is right." Tomoko nodded smiling while going into another room  
---------  
Wh00t, wh00t. I feel like a MILLION BILLION JILLION bucks! Why? Cause I just do. :P This has to be my longest chapter I ever wrote in any of my storys. So, I feel proud of meself. -goes to bed.- - Megz


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome woke up to see a woman looking at her. She had a fever, since it was cold outside that night that she had been knocked out.  
"Who are you?" She bairly said, putting the top of her hand on her forhead to see it was hot  
"I'm Tomoko. Don't worry, your friends are alright." Tomoko smiled as she put a rag in a bucket full of ice and water and squeazed out some of it and put it on her forhead "So tell me, what do you remember the last time you saw Inuyasha?"  
**FLASHBACK**  
One of Naraku's tentacles headed straight for Inuyasha. Inuyasha bairly got away in time. Kagome turned back towards the rocking and clentching her heart. _Inuyasha... I hope your alright._ She thought. She shook her head, _He'll be okay. I just know it.._. She looked back over to the fight. Then suddenly, WHAM! She was hit in the head with something and blacked out.  
**END FLASHBACK**  
"That's an interesting story, don't ya' think?" Tomoko said getting up and getting some tea  
"Mmm. I guess." Kagome said  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said walking in the room "You alright?"  
"Yes." Kagome smiled (A/N: She did this: .), sitting up  
"Sorry, Inuyasha. You must leave now."  
"And why is-"  
BAM! Tomoko hit his rear with her foot and he ran out of the room whining.  
"Haha. A good laugh can cure anything!" She laughed  
Kagome giggled as Tomoko handed her a cup of tea.  
"After you drink that, you'll have to go in the Hot Springs in the back of this hut. You have a cut on your head that needs to be cleaned up. Once you come inside, I'll give you a special concoction I made to help heal that cut. Here's a bar of soap." Tomoko said tossing her a bar of soap (A/N: Soap, back then, was made out of animal fat. The one she handed her was the ones made with animal fat. But in this case, its made of demon fat.)  
"Okay. Thank you." Kagome nodded, getting up and going through the back door which led to the springs  
Tomoko laughed.  
"They grow up too fast."  
00000000  
"Okay, guys. Time for bed!" Tomoko said cleaning up some stuff on the floor, which was basically dust and broken glass from Inuyasha accidentally breaking it but dropping it. (A/N: Tomoko told him it was hot. -shakes head- Oh boy Inuyasha.)  
Inuyasha stretched his arms out.  
"I don't sleep." He said  
"Well, your gonna have to." She said pushing him in the other room where Miroku and himself have to sleep in "If you need me, just call."  
"G'night!" Tomoko said to the girls as they went in their rooms  
Tomoko walked outside and sat down. A wooden flute appeared in her hand. She started playing a lovely tune.  
Inuyasha, however, got out of his room. He made sure Miroku was asleep. He could of sworn he heard the sentence, "Will you bear my child?" but shook his head. He looked outside the door to see Tomoko playing a flute. Her eyes suddenly opened and looked back at Inuyasha, to see him staring at her in shock.  
"Hello, Inuyasha." She smiled at him  
"How did-?" He said until she stood up  
"I just knew." She said softly, turning her head so he couldn't see her light blue crystal eyes  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked  
All he heard were silence. Well, not all silent, he heard some crickets. He walked outside and faced her. Her eyes were not blue anymore, they were a orangeish color.  
"Huh?" He said  
"Go away... now." A voice demanded  
Inuyasha turned to see Kikyo.  
"Poor Tomoko. It's your night to turn demon, I see?" Kikyo said  
"Shut up. You don't know how much pain I'm in to just see myself this way." She said harshly  
"Hah. Well, I must go. It's time to have a meeting with Naraku." Kikyo said disappearing  
Tomoko growled lightly. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. He saw sharp teeth (A/N: Like dog teeth... okay?).  
"You promise not to tell?" Tomoko asked  
"I ain't promisin' nuttin'." Inuyasha said  
"LOOK, DOG-BOY! YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE OR SO HELP ME I'LL MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" She said harshly, as harsh as anyone can  
Inuyasha winced, "Fine, whatever I can do to get you off my back."  
"I guess I'll have to tell you my story. Sit down with me."  



End file.
